supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Miriam Gregory
'''Miriam Gregory '''was a librarian and later an ancient prophet. She was accidentally killed by her lover Steve Finnigan. History Friendly eyes Miriam first meets the other ancient prophets when Steve, Alice, Isaac and Abbey go to the library. She accidently reads a scroll containing death language revealing her as an ancient prophet. Steve gets interested in her right away and keeps flirting with her. When the librarian, Miriam gets caught by a demon to give her to Nylora. She is rescued by Steve and Lizzie. Miriam thanks them and especially Steve. Huntress of Kansas Alice and Miriam are trying to find out what her powers are while Abbey, Steve and Lizzie are scrying for new ancient prophets. Isaac and Cas comes back with demon blood for them. Alice, Steve and Miriam drink it. While Miriam accidentally makes contact with Steve's hand while placing back the cups does she see his memories that Alice accidentally reads too. The two females are happy that they found their powers when Abbey pinpoints another prophet in Nebraska. Alice, Steve and Miriam stay behind because of their jobs. When the trio comes back with David McTucker does Alice check if he is not lying about him meeting an angel. Miriam later on confirms that he did. Alice joins the twins, Abbey and David on a hunt for a djinn. Siblings first After a successful hunt do Steve and Miriam go out for a date. They enjoy a meal by which they talk about their likes and Steve clears up his past with Miriam. She in exchange lets him see her past. When they find out that Alice and Scott are death do they join to bury them and say their last goodbye. Miriam eaten by guilt and hating how many lives their existence keeps taking decides to negotiate with Nylora. She enters a crossroad ready to make a deal when Steve shows up and stops her. He confesses to her making her tear up and hug him. Happy ending After the last ancient prophet Ivory is pinpointed and joins the other prophets do they all celebrate but mourn Alice and Scott too. Steve stands up and proclaims that he and Miriam had been dating for a while now making every cheer up even more. He then gets down on one knee making everybody freeze till he opens the little box that contains a key to his house and asks Mariam to move in. She bursts into tears and says yes before they share their first kiss. Love is weakness Steve gets kidnapped by one of Nylora's demons and the other set out to rescue him. He gets tortured and injected with gallons of demon blood to use him as weapon against the other prophets. Isaac and Lizzie kill the demon while Abbey and Miriam free him. The duo leaves to get to the getaway car and leave when Miriam kisses Steve and to distract him and enter his memories. She sees what they did to him and hugs the man to comfort him not knowing he is under the control of the demon blood. Steve plants his palm onto her chest making her gasp out in pain and pull away making him choke her to hold her still. Slowly does blood slip from her mouth. Steve, too far gone to stop tightens his grip and activates his new powers that allow him to stop people's heart after physical contact. The others (Lizzie, Isaac, Rob, Abbey, David and Ivory) enter the scene and cry out for him to stop. David uses his powers to force him to let go, but it is too late and Miriam's corpse falls to the ground till a panicked Steve catches it. Totally distraught by what happened does he look around to see shocked and pained faces looking at him. After Miriam is buried does he burn all her stuff in hopes of forgetting what he did but it only saddens him more. Personality Miriam is an intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy woman who is highly confident in her computer skills. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, she is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved. Aside from her natural talents and developed skills, Miriam's most prominent attributes are her capacity for compassion, kindness, and trust. Category:Ancient Prophets Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Winchester Allies